Monitoring the health of skin is extremely important to a person or animal's overall health. Conditions such as Psoriasis, dryness, sun burn, moles, discoloration, flakes, redness, or other conditions affecting skin can trigger pain and discomfort. Skin conditions can also lead to or be an indicator for series health risks in some instances.
Utilizing digital and electronic means of capturing images or video segments showing areas of skin, and to undertake analysis or modelling of skin conditions can offer an efficient and effective tool in the monitoring skin health. The prior art includes some devices and methods directed to analysis of skin. Notably, these prior art examples are generally directed to a narrow analysis of a specific skin condition.
PCT Application No. PCT/IB2009/054811 (Publication No. WO 2010049907 A2), as filed on Oct. 20, 2009, discloses the invention “A portable skin diagnosis device”. The invention is a portable skin diagnosis device that incorporates elements to collect an optical measurement and a non-optical measurement. The optical and non-optical measurements are combined to establish a diagnosis. The optical measurement in particular is directed to skin pigmentation and aging. Characteristics of the skin may be identified through use of one or more conversion matrices to determine such characteristics from the measurements. In particular, the device is to be used for a diagnosis about the pigmentary status of the skin focusing on the colour and behaviour of the skin with regard to the sun and its chromophores. Notably, this prior art does not disclose any combination of images, the application of filters to product new images, or the amplification or attenuation of different skin filters for visualizing specific effects on the skin. In order to function as disclosed, the invention requires that a skin sample be positioned in proximity to the device. Thus, the disclosure is narrowly focused upon the elements that make up the device, being elements for the purpose of identifying skin pigmentation and aging in a skin sample proximate to the device.
PCT Application No. PCT/US2006/048237 (Publication No. WO 2007075565 A2), as filed on Dec. 18, 2006, (corresponding to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0220415 published on Sep. 3, 2009) discloses the invention “Diagnostic system for the detection and diagnosis of skin cancer”. This prior art discloses methods and compositions for analysis of skin surfaces to specifically determine the presence of neoplastic tissue. To utilize this invention a composition that is a florescent probe that binds to a specific neoplasia associated marker is applied topically to an area of interest on a subject's skin. The binding is detected by a compact illumination that provides illumination at a wavelength appropriate for image acquisition. An image is captured of the area of investigation so illuminated. The image is analyzed to identify, characterize and distinguish non-malignant and malignant skin lesions. Thus, the disclosure requires that the skin sample be treated with the composition in order for the invention to be able to achieve its purpose of detecting neoplasia associated proteins. Thus, the disclosure is focused on a process that requires particular steps to occur for the invention to function, including administration of a composition to an area of skin, specific illumination of the area, and capture of an image of the illuminated area. The image is then analyzed to identify skin cancer in the skin in the image.
PCT Application No. PCT/US2013/034410 (Publication No. WO 2013149038 A1), as filed on Mar. 28, 2013, discloses the invention “Methods and software for screening and diagnosing skin lesions and plant diseases”. The invention is a system for the identification and/or classification of an object of interest on a body. An imaging device is utilized to produce an image and a library of algorithms or modules are implemented to process the image and classify objects of interest on the skin based on representative features. Thus, the disclosure is directed solely to identifying and classifying objects on a body.
PCT Application No. PCT/IB2012/057558 (Publication No. WO 2013093851 A1), as filed on Dec. 20, 2012, discloses the invention “Method for delivering cosmetic advice”. This invention is a cosmetic method to identify indications relating to the skin of a region, or a body, of an individual for the purpose of providing cosmetic advice relating to skin colour. The invention requires that a colour image be captured from a region, or a body, of an individual and that the image also has a colour reference chart in the field of the image. The colour in the image is utilized to determine an indication, such as skin type, skin colour relating to a pigmentation or a depigmentation process, appropriate photo-protection, or a product that may be applied or administered to temporarily modify the colour of the individual's skin in the body region in the image. Thus, the disclosure is narrowly directed to a determination of skin colour and possible pigmentation or depigmentation, and products related thereto.
PCT Application No. PCT/US2010021529 (Publication No. WO 2010093503 A2), as filed on Jan. 20, 2010, discloses the invention “Skin analysis methods”. The invention is a device for performing an analysis of digitally captured skin characteristics for the purpose of producing a skin condition assessment, skin regimen recommendation, and skin regimen effectiveness tracking. The device is operable to direct incident electromagnetic radiation to a location on the skin of a user. The device further incorporates a radiation detector operable to measure various parameters of radiation re-emitted from the location. A skin condition analysis module coupled to the detector operates to generate a skin condition assessment, based partly on at least one of RGB analysis and diffused reflectance analysis of the radiation parameters.